Only When it Rains
by EvilMicella
Summary: Hermione had a curse put on her and now she can only speak when it rains. With a little help from Ron, Harry and Ginny, she seeks a cure. 1 chapter fic and an R/Hr story. R/R!!
1. At First

Only When it Rains  
  
~*~*~  
  
At First  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: The 1st chapter of my new improved story! And I know wut chapter 2 is like! I'm so good..lol.I have a song that'll be in the 3rd chapter..I hate waiting..lol. I hope you like this as much as I, hopefully, will. PLZ read and review!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked through Diagon Alley for the day. She didn't really need anything, she just wanted to look around, get out and away from work. As she turned the corner of one of the stores, she saw flaming red hair in the corner of her eye.  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled, trying to get his attention, and it worked. He smiled, waved, and went over to her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," he said, still smiling. "I haven't heard from you in a long time."  
  
"Yeah, busy with work and all. Never have time for the good things," Hermione said, sighing and looking around. "Where's Addy?" Addy was his girlfriend of a month, and, of course, Hermione HATED it.  
  
"Oh, her," Ron said, rubbing his head. "We broke up."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why is that? I was sure you'd marry each other."  
  
"Never!" Ron said. "I..I want to marry someone else.." He was now starting to turn redder then his hair. Hermione didn't know what she felt. Who was he talking about? Her or some other girl..like Lavender?  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione asked in her calmest voice.  
  
"Well.." Ron started, but he was interrupted by Ginny and Harry running towards them.  
  
"There you are, Ron!" Ginny said, but saw Hermione standing next to him. "HERMIONE! How are you???" she gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you guys?" Hermione asked her, and Ginny looked at Harry.  
  
"Well.." she said. "Last night, Harry asked me to marry him." She couldn't help but smile, and neither could anyone else.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione said, giving Ginny and Harry both hugs.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron agreed, also giving them hugs. Then they all went out to eat as a celebration. It wasn't much, but that was for Mrs. Weasley to take care of.  
  
"Well, thanks for the dinner, you guys," Ginny said, smiling, "but we better go and tell mum. She'll probably keep us there until late.." they said good-bye and she and Harry disapparated, leaving Ron and Hermione alone together.  
  
"So.." Ron said, looking around and back at Hermione. "You want to go for a walk?" By now it was dark, but it was a clear night.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said, smiling. They paid the bill and left to stroll around the beautiful streets of Diagon Alley. (A/N .yeah.)  
  
"Well," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "what were you going to say before? Well..what?" She was smiling still, and Ron was getting nervous.  
  
"Um.." Ron said. He was hoping she would've forgotten. "Well, I guess..how do I say this? Ok..um..well, willyougooutwime?" The area around the collar of his shirt was burning hot.  
  
"You..you want me to go out with you?" Hermione asked in a whisper. It all came to her as a shock. A pleasant one, though, mind you.  
  
"Yeah, but if..if you don't want to, I'll understand.." Ron said, and before he knew it, Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a longing kiss. After a few minutes, Hermione slowly pulled away.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" she asked, yet again smiling.  
  
"Sure does," Ron said, smiling as well. This time it was his turn to pull her into a kiss. He put his hand on her cheek and his otheraround her waist. Hermione put her hands around Ron's neck, but before much else could happen, they heard some whistling. They broke apart to see Harry and Ginny laughing behind them. Ginny held out their hand and Harry sighed, while putting a bag of galleons.  
  
"I see you guys are together!" Ginny said, while both she and Harry walked up to them. "Or you better be!" Ron looked at Hermione with his Do- You-Want-To? look. She smiled AGAIN, and so did he.  
  
"We are, don't worry," Ron said.  
  
"When's the wedding?" Harry joked.  
  
"A week," Ron joked back.  
  
"Dude, really?" Harry said stupidly. He thought they weren't kidding. Ginny smacked him loghtly against the head.  
  
"It was a joke!" she said. "Well, we better get going." She winked at Harry.  
  
"Ooh! Yeah, we must, it's getting late and I'm sure getting tired," Harry said, faking a yawn and wrapping an arm around Ginny. Ron's expression was like: . . .  
  
"Uh..Ron?" Hermione said, moving her hand up and down in front of his wide eyes. "Are you ok?" Ron started to speak, but there was a sudden down pour (A/N HINT HINT lol). They all stood there with the expressions, not-a- good-day or ah-damnit look. Ron quickly got his wand out and said, 'accio umbrellas' and in seconds, his umbrellas flew into his hands and he gave one to Harry and opened one up and held it above him and Hermione.  
  
"It's kind of late now, Ron," Hermione said. Ron sighed and nodded. "It's still sweet of you." She kissed him on the cheek, making him smile.  
  
"Is it normal for a sudden down pour before a slight sprinkle?" Harry asked over the rain hitting the ground.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Hermione said.  
  
"We better get going, then," Harry said, and they all said good-bye before disapparating home.  
  
In a few weeks tops, Hermione moved in with Ron. . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N This was just the 1st chapter..I SWEAR IT'LL GET MORE INTERESTING! Lol. Just PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you!..well..not in THAT way, but yeah. I'll try 2 update ASAP, but I dunno..I'm gunna be gone a week starting Saturday..well, PLZ REVIEW! O, and don't mind the A/N after this, it'll be gone b4 u no it, lol.  
  
P.S ..I just read the story as I was waiting for sumthing to load, and I notice that I said Ron was her boyfriend since year 5..just say that never happened..they are 21 in this story, btw, lol. 


	2. Author Note! Plz read!

Ok, I've seem to have gotten a lot of reviews..more then I expected, lol. And I THANK YOU ALL! I am agreeing, though, that it was kinda short. I'm thinking of writing a FULL story, with more than 1 chapter. Oh, and here are some replys to reviewers (couldn't help myself, lol)  
  
Hopeful Writer: Yes, It..did..go fast, lol. Oh, and thanks for the idea, I think I shall write more chapters. Put more in, make it more understandable, lol. Thanks 4 your review!  
  
Indie: It is weird, yes, lol, but that's what makes me like it!  
  
Emma Granger: Thanks for the helpful hint! I'll think of it when, or if, I write a new version. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
celestialflame: I agree. The ending was weird, that's what made me think how stupid I was when I finished, lol. I'll change it, don't worry.  
  
JustMe: Thanks! Loved your review!  
  
Blue-Amythyst: Thanks for you review! And yes, I'm pretty sure I'm gunna continue (after rereading reviews, I'm getting the idea I should)  
  
StarHermione86: Thanks for correcting my bad hearing, lol. That's what I hate about songs..you almost always mix up the lyrics. As I heard the song, though, I notice that it WASN'T 'She only speaks when it's raining'. I am glad, however, that I thought it WAS that, cuz then there wouldn't be this story. I doubt I would write a story about Hermione sleeping on rainy days. That would be a bad life in April, though, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Microphone: Lol, funny and kewl review! Sane or not, I agree with you, lol, more should come. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
tatortot: I wish I could find someone like that, too! My own Ron Weasley. I found one, though, but he's kinda..too old for me and getting married to the Bachlorette (sp?) Yup, that guy. He's my kinda Ron. That's wut I'm looking for in a guy, lol. Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Ms.Witch: EVIL MOMO WITH THE EVIL SPRINKLER! IT'S BEHIND YOU! Lol, well, thanks for reviewing, though u coulda IMed me and said it..BUT IM GLAD YOU DIDN'T! More review make me more happy! lol. Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
I think I will, I think I might, I think I should get it right, lol. Now that I looked thru your reviews, I'm most likely gunna re-do this. Probably a more-than-8-chapters fic. Starting from Hermione first dating Ron, to meeting the Augurey, to finding the cure, and maybe a pleasent surprise, lol. What do you guys think? Will you still review? I HOPE SO! lol. Well, hopefully, talk to you guys later, and as of this moment, I'm gunna get started on this new, and improved story!  
  
Oh, and thank you all for helping me find that song, lol. I don't hear it as much, though, but at least I know who sings it! And I love that band, lol. 


End file.
